Crackerjack Jim (James Michael Zurowski)
James Michael Zurowski entered the Second Gulf War as a young man with a broken past. Years later, he left the war, not only with his broken past, but as a broken old man. Despite having a son, the love of his life was killed, and his son was taken away. All he has now is the life of crime, operating as Crackerjack Jim. Appearance James is 6'1, weighs 210 lbs, slightly jacked body although slightly chubby, greying beard, greying short hair and baby blue eyes. James calls it "the classic robber look"; wearing a black beanie, a murky green heavy jacket, a grey long-sleeved shirt, black track pants, and black boots. Relationships * Bryce Michael Zurowski (son) * Mica Jai Nelson (girlfriend, deceased) * John Michael Zurowski (father, deceased) * Sally Zurowski (mother, deceased) * Grace McKenna (neè Zurowski) (sister) Powers/Abilities * Crowbar Proficiency: In his troubled youth, James always favoured using the crowbar, even during his time in the army, as well as using it in a world where super-powered individuals reside. He is able to use the crowbar at its best. He deems it similar to using a baton, however he much favours the crowbar over anything else, even to the point where he would make weapons using a crowbar as a base. * Vehicle Intuition: Growing up with cars and bikes in his life, he was taught by friends on how to drive a car and a bike, taking the skills he learnt while in the army. He worked his way to becoming one of the best drivers there, mostly an expert in cars, bikes, and trucks. * Master Mechanic: James served as a mechanic while in the army. He loved vehicles and electronics as a child, and grew up wanting to become a mechanic. He has a deep understanding of electronics and the mechanics that make vehicles work, and is able to fix up engines of cars, trucks and bikes. * Weapon Crafting: While serving, James picked up a knack for building weapons out of his one crowbar, using car parts, gun parts, or whatever was lying around in the vehicle tent. Nowadays, he keeps a large storage of crowbars hidden in a warehouse near his home in Brooklyn, and generally spends time building new weapons with vehicle or weapon parts with the crowbar serving as a base. Skills * MCMAP: A mixture of martial arts to create one fighting style, blending boxing, jujitsu and judo. James learnt this fighting style during his time in the U.S Marine Corps. * Firearms: Due to his time in the U.S. Marine Corps, James trained extensively with handling firearms properly, however, his strongest weapons to use in a gunfight are usually pistols and shotguns. Weaknesses * James has a hard time explaining technical terms or remembering names of parts. * James sometimes gets too in over his head, getting himself into trouble for himself or worse. * James sometimes gets indecisive, especially about major decisions that affect him and anyone he knows or trusts. * James has a fear of heights. * James is prone to emotional outbursts if anyone threatens his son’s life or if his love's name is mentioned mockingly. Weapons/Equipment * Crowbar * Electric-powered crowbar * Custom pistol with a crowbar base * Custom shotgun with a crowbar base Personality James is a very grounded, down to Earth person. He doesn't ask for much, and is rather seclusive about his life. James doesn't commit crimes just for fun or to become rich, instead he tries to support himself, while also trying to set an example for his son as best as he can, despite his criminal ways. Sometimes he may team up with someone when the situation depends on it, mostly teaming with heroes as opposed to villains, although he doesn’t openly trust anyone. History James was born in Brooklyn, New York, albeit in the rough parts of Brooklyn, to John and Sally Zurowski; his sister Grace born a couple years later. His parents tried to do the best they could to sustain themselves, however, his mother became too obsessed and abusive, while his father eventually gave up. This led to many fights within between them, however James only escape was leaving his rundown apartment in the night while his parents were asleep, and went on to experience Brooklyn himself at the age of 10. He had gotten himself into trouble many times, especially when hanging with the wrong people, and sometimes involved himself in the fights between his parents, choosing to stand up for himself rather than fight for one or the other. Initially, he did look up to superheroes, with Spider-Man being his biggest idol. Each day, he prayed that one day something good will come, and the heroes will come and help, but they never did. It left him bittersweet towards them, unable to trust his life in the hands of superheroes, but chose to stay in the grey whilst the many battles of the classic hero vs. villain took place. It didn't help that all the major players in his time slowly died off by the 2000's. After finishing high school, he immediately went enlist in the army to get away from his parents, and took part in the Second Gulf War, earning the name "Crackerjack Jim" due to how well he can fix up vehicles, meeting his future love, Mica, during his time in the field. However, an incident between James and Mica, and handful of "idiot soldiers" occurred, which resulted in Mica's death and James' discharge. That same night however, just before her passing at a medical tent at one of their outposts in Afghanistan, she gave birth to a son, Bryce, in 2007. James and his newborn were sent home, however Bryce was sent under the care of his younger sister and her husband in Queens. In the years since James was sent back, he began a life of crime, only to try and support himself. At the suggestion of his sister, however, he has opened up a garage, where he can also try to support himself instead of commit felonies, however, James always ends up back in his old habits, whether he wants to or not... Trivia & Quotes TBA © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Biographies Category:Characters Category:Thor Saying "Yeet"'s Earth-657 Inhabitants